


Bliss

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drabble-ish, i failed again, idk i thought it was a cute idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean woke up to the sunlight coming out of the gigantic window in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Dean woke up to the sunlight coming out of the gigantic window in the bedroom. He groaned, not wanting to get up and turned the other way (my phone actually corrected this to GAY i think i might have a problem), desperate to have a little more of his beauty sleep. 

He heard a deep chuckle from his left and lazily cracked one eye open, only to be met with a pair of oh-so-familiar blue eyes and a warm smile. 

He groaned again, too tired to form actual sentences. Last night had wrecked him. (*wink w onk nudge nudGe*)

Cas only laughed at his grumpiness which he found extremely cute and snuggled closer to his husband. 

"Sleep well?" he buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"'ck off." 

Cas smiled softly and gently started peppering tiny kissed on his shoulders, neck and jaw. 

Dean let out a content sigh and held him tightly, thinking how good it feels to wake up next to the love of your life every morning. 

Both men fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sO MUCH FLUFF EEK  
> title is a muse song btw


End file.
